


Running this business

by MJ (mjr91)



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Death, Harris - Freeform, M/M, Section 31
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjr91/pseuds/MJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's very difficult to run a business properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running this business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kayjayuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayjayuu/gifts).



Running this business. It's not easy, you know. There are sacrifices. Everyone makes sacrifices – some willingly, some not. But there you are, you know, being tasked with saving Starfleet, sometimes from itself, by using everything at your disposal, primarily human assets. You do what you can with what you have.

You have to keep the good ones, cut your losses with the others. It can be messy sometimes. I wish it weren't, but there's not much choice. It's hard to protect Starfleet, Earth, fundamental secrecy, and all that. So I make calls, much as my own predecessor did, hoping I've made the right ones, dealing with fallout when I haven't.

I'd left the Section, or thought I had. They – well, my esteemed predecessor – wanted me back in. "Come and take me," I told him.

He didn't take me, didn't have to. One well-placed assault on shore leave, not on me but on Captain Jonathan Archer. It was some of the Section's finest work, could even have been mine, though it wasn't – neat, clean, no way to identify the killer. If Harris wanted to break me, there was no better way to do it.

And so, with nothing left for me in space, generally speaking, I came back to HQ, and to working with that bastard Harris. 

But I'm pleased to say I took over this job the old-fashioned way. Neat, clean, no way to identify the killer. Some of the Section's finest work. It could even have been mine.


End file.
